Dating
by alinktothepresent
Summary: DISCONTINUED Violet gets the privalidge to date. INCEST
1. Chapter 1

This part's rated...G or PG.

Part One

Violet was 14 and didn't have a boyfriend. In fact, she wasn't even allowed to date. It was so annoying. She was 14 years old. She knew a girl 13 years old who's had two boyfriends already. So she constructed a speach for her parents that would hopefully get her the right to date. Her parents were both in the living room. Perfect! She took in a deep breath and readied herself.

"Mom? Dad?"

"Yes, dear?" her mother replied.

"Can I talk to you and Dad for a second?"

"Of course."

"Okay..." she looked for the words. "Can I date?" Her dad looked over his newspaper.

"When pigs fly." he remarked. Mrs. Baudelaire gave him a look that said: "Bite your tongue."

"BUT DADDY THAT'S NOT FAIR! I'M 14! 14!" she argued. She wasn't about to lose. "Mom, do you remember,Kathy?"

"Is she the one with the braces?"

"Yea. Well she's 13 and she's had two boyfreinds this year." Mr. and Mrs. Baudelaire talked amongst themselves for a moment. Violet bit her bottom lip.

"Violet, your mother and I discussed it and-"

"THAT IS SO NOT FAIR!"

"Let me finish. We discussed it and you can date." he said.

"Aww, thank you Mom and Dad!" she was so happy. She charged up to her room to go tell all her friends the good news.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:This part is rated PG-13 for light incest and one bad word.

Part Two

"Hey, Klaus! C'mere!" Violet called to her brother. She'd already told 12 people.

"What?" he asked.

"Guess what!"

"What?" he said with a sigh.

"Just guess!" she pleaded, excidedly.

"I don't know. What?"

"I get to date!" she said, with joy.

"Cool." he replied. He didn't care. At least, he acted like he didn't care.

"YAY!" she squeeled. She practically knocked him down in a hug. She went off skipping and Klaus walked off into his room. He was already thinking of how he could put a stop to this. He didn't want her dating. Heck no. Ever since Klaus was 12 he had a crush on Violet. He knew that it was wrong and that he was probably gunna go strait to hell for it but he couln't help it. Her soft skin, sparkling eyes, the smell of her hair. The way her lips felt when she kissed him goodnight. WAIT! What the hell was he thinking! That's gross! Sick! Violet was his SISTER for crying out loud! He decided to go take a walk, he needed to go clear his head.

"Hey, Mom, I'm goin out!" he called.

"Where?" she asked.

"Just walkin!"

"Be back by dinner!" When he got outside he walked alongside the road. About 6 minutes later, he heard Violet and some guy talking. He hid behind a corner and eavesdropped.

"You know, I always liked you."

"Y- you have?"

"Yea." he had heard enough. He turned around and headed back home. How old was that guy? Who was he? How did Violet know him? So many questions were in his head. When he got home, he just layed down on his bed. Then a fear came into his head. Would Violet be safe with that guy? All he could do then is hope that Violet throws a mean punch.

"Hey, Klaus?" He looked up and saw Violet poking her head in his room.

"Yea?"

"Can I come in?" she asked.

"Yea, sure."

"Thanks."

"So...what's up?" he asked casually.

"Nothin. You?"

"Same." he replied.

"Cool."

"I guess." he said.

"Hey, can I ask you a question?" she asked nervously.

"Yea, shoot."

"Klaus!" Mrs Baudelaire called. "Can you help me with this!"

"Coming!" he answered. "Ask me later, Violet."

"Okay..." she replied. And with that, he left.


	3. Chapter 3

Part Three

Violet was a little scared. The guy who asked her out was 19. Would it be legal to date him! She hoped so. He really wasn't the kind of person that anyone would wanna hang out with, let alone, know. That's what she wanted to ask Klaus. Little did she know, he was already two steps ahead of her. Klaus's plan was to blackmail or bribe any of Violet's boyfriends, that he didn't want her to be with, and make them leave her a note, or somthing, saying it was over and to only be friends--if anything. Pretty simple, he thought. Now that old guy, that was gunna be easy. He was WAY too old for her. She could just say "You'd have to meet my parents." and that was it.

"Hey, Klaus?" Violet said, taking Klaus away from his thoughts.

"Yea?"

"Can you c'mere for a sec?" she asked nervously.

"Sure, I'm done with the dishes anyways." he answered. So Violet led him to her room and sat down on her bed, while Klaus layed down on the floor.

"Can I ask you that question now?"

"Yea." he said.

"Okay...uhh..." she thought. "Nevermind." she said quickly. "You can leave leave if you want."

"...Okay." that was weird, he thought. Violet was about to say "Wait! I'm ready!" but she decided against it. (time passes)

Later that night, Violet, Klaus, and Sunny were playing Candyland (Sunny couldn't play anthing else) when the doorbell rung.

"Is it Mom and Dad?" Klaus asked.

"Why would they ring the doorbell to their own house, plus, they have keys." Violet replied.

"Good point." he said. "Who is it then?"

"I don't know..."

"Answer?" Sunny asked.

"I guess..." it rung again. Klaus got up and opened the door. "Hello?"

"If it's for me, I'm not here." Violet whispered, to where the stranger couldn't hear her.

"Is Violet around?"

"No. She's at her friend's house." Klaus lied. Just then, Klaus relized that it was the boy that was talking to Violet.

"Do you know where that is?"

"Nope. Sorry." Klaus said.

"That's okay." he said, as he left.

"Who?" Sunny asked. Klaus shrugged.

"I don't know." he answered. "He asked for you, Violet."

"Oh..." she said casually.

"Do you know him?" Klaus asked. Violet shrugged.


End file.
